<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telepathy by Vorta_Scholar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149135">Telepathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar'>Vorta_Scholar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Kid Fic, Telepathy, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana and her young son, Andrew, visit the station to see Odo, and they meet his new deputy, Weyoun 6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo &amp; Lwaxana Troi, Odo &amp; Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telepathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Trektober 2020, Day 22</p><p>Prompt: Telepathy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, husband!” a familiar, cheery voice called, and abruptly, Odo turned and stood up straighter, bumping his head on an opened drawer.</p><p>“Lwaxana!” Odo cried. “It’s very good to see you.”</p><p>“Husband?” Weyoun asked in hushed tones.</p><p>“Yes,” Odo said, smiling as he stepped past his deputy and around his desk to greet the tall, dark-haired woman who had suddenly appeared in their doorway.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and he accepted her warmly, wrapping his arms around her as well.</p><p>“Oh!” he cried, noticing the small child clinging to her skirts. “And who is this?”</p><p>“This is Andrew,” she said. “Andrew, say hello, sweetheart.”</p><p>Andrew looked up at Odo and smiled widely as only a small child who has just met someone they like despite having never seen them before can. But he said nothing.</p><p>Behind Odo, Weyoun was approaching slowly, unnoticed by the small family, but quite interested in their reunion nonetheless.</p><p>“Out loud, honey,” Lwaxana reminded the boy, placing a gentle hand on his back, just between his shoulders.</p><p>Andrew looked up at her, then to Odo. “Hi,” he said softly.</p><p>“Hello, Andrew,” Odo said.</p><p>“Are you my daddy?” Andrew asked.</p><p>Odo looked up at Lwaxana, who shrugged.</p><p>“I suppose I am,” Odo said.</p><p>Andrew smiled again, giving Odo a good, long stare.</p><p>“He can’t talk like we can,” Lwaxana said. “You have to say it out loud.”</p><p>Weyoun stepped forward, and looked at Lwaxana. <em> Excuse me</em>, he thought, and her head snapped up to face him for the first time, her eyes wide.</p><p><em> Yes? </em> she replied, taken aback.</p><p>He smiled. <em> You're telepathic? </em></p><p>
  <em> Yes. I’m Betazoid. And you are...? </em>
</p><p><em> Weyoun. </em> He laughed once, quietly, but audibly. <em> I'm a Vorta. </em></p><p>Lwaxana looked at Odo, then back to Weyoun. She smiled. <em> You work for my husband? </em></p><p>He returned her smile. <em> Yes, but I was not aware he had such a lovely wife, or any wife at all, for that matter. </em></p><p>She sighed.<em> It’s complicated, but I’m still surprised he never mentioned me. </em> She glared at Odo playfully, earning a confused look. <em> I’ll have to have a talk with him about that later. </em></p><p><em> Of course. </em> Weyoun bowed slightly. <em> I can’t help but notice, however. Your son. I was not aware the Founders could reproduce with other species. </em></p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s any of your business,” she said aloud, not quite offended so much as she was surprised.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Odo said, looking between the two of them. “What exactly did I miss?”</p><p>“Did you know your deputy here is telepathic?” Lwaxana asked.</p><p>“No, I can’t say I did,” Odo said, looking at Weyoun.</p><p>Weyoun looked back, eyes wide. “It never came up.”</p><p>“It didn’t seem like important information?” Odo asked.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Odo sighed, then laughed. “Well, it certainly seems that everyone in this room has me at a disadvantage.”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to teach Andrew to use his voice because I <em> so </em> want him to be able to communicate with you,” she said. Then she laughed, too, shaking her head. “Which is kind of funny, because I have the exact <em> opposite </em>problem with my daughter. I can’t get her to keep our conversations in our heads. But, that’s probably the human in her. She thinks it’s rude.”</p><p>“Oh,” Weyoun said, offering a sympathetic frown.</p><p><em> I know! </em> she thought, laughing a little. <em> Now, I don’t have anything else to say, but I kind of want to mess with dear Odo, so let’s keep this up for just a minute longer. </em></p><p>Weyoun laughed with her, placing a hand on her forearm. <em> My pleasure. </em></p><p><em> You know, I think you and I are actually going to be good friends, Mr. Weyoun. </em> She looked at Odo, which really seemed to annoy him. <em> We’ll certainly have a lot to talk about. </em></p><p>
  <em> Please, just Weyoun. But I think so, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright. So, how would you like to get lunch with Andrew and me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That sounds delightful. </em>
</p><p>Odo sighed heavily. “Lwaxana, I think I’d rather like to meet this daughter of yours,” Odo said, looking more than a little exasperated at this whole scene.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, patting him on the shoulder. “Maybe later. Now, Andrew, Weyoun, and I are going to get lunch.”</p><p>“You—”</p><p>“You can come, too, of course, Odo,” Lwaxana said, taking Andrew by the hand and heading out the door.</p><p>Odo looked at Weyoun, confused and mentally exhausted. Weyoun only smiled in response, and followed Mrs. Troi and her small son out onto the Promenade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>